Jesus
English Etymology From from . The Greek text makes no distinction between Jesus and Joshua, referring to them both as . The Latin Vulgate is likely the earliest to make a distinction, referring to Jesus as and Joshua as . Pronunciation ; Jesus of Nazareth * , , ; Spanish male given name * , , Proper noun # Jesus of Nazareth, a Jewish man whom Christians name Jesus Christ in belief that he is the Messiah. # in Spanish culture; an anglicized spelling of . Derived terms * Jesus Christ * Jesus freak * Jesus of Nazareth Usage notes * The possessive of the Jesus as the name of the Christian Messiah may be either Jesus’s (pronounced in the same way as the words “Jesus is”) or Jesus' '', pronounced in the same way as the name. Traditionally, the latter is used. In the case of the male given name, ''Jesus’s is the usual form. Translations * Afrikaans: * Amuzgo: Su * Ancient Greek: * Arabic: (Yasūʻ) , (ʻĪsa) * Aragonese: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܝܫܘܥ (Yeshūaʕ) *: Hebrew: ישוע (Yeshūaʕ) * Armenian: *: Old Armenian: * Asturian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Choctaw: * Corsican: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Ewe: * Finnish: * French: * Galician: * German: * Gothic: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Interlingua: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: ** イエス (Iésu): most popular ** イイスス (Iisusu): Orthodox Church ** イエズス (Iezusu): Catholic (past) ** イエス・キリスト (Iesu Kirisuto): less ambiguous term ** 耶蘇 (Iesu) * Kikuyu: * Korean: * Ladino: * Latin: * Ligurian: * Limburgish: Zjezös, Jezus * Luhya: * Maltese: Ġesù * Meru: * Mirandese: * Navajo: * Norwegian: * Occitan: * Old Church Slavonic: * Old French: * Piedmontese: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Romansch: * Russian: * Sardinian: * Scottish Gaelic: Iosa * Serbo-Croatian: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Sicilian: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tagalog: Hesus * Thai: * Turkish: * Urdu: (īsā) * Venetian: * Welsh: Noun # A Christian savior. #* William Revell Moody (ed.), "Record of Christian Work", 1913, p 441 #*: And, says George Eliot, and all who believe in her teaching, it is perfectly true that He is with us now in a dumb, vague, blessed impulse. Is that your Jesus? If I may recall my illustration of the train, I will tell you of my Jesus. #* Scot McKnight, "Jesus and His Death", 2005, p152 #*: ...leading Dom Crossan at times to the witty criticism that modern Jesus books are in a quest for who can say "my Jesus is more Jewish than your Jesus"... #* Clinton Bennett, "In Search of Jesus", 2001, p231 #*: Your Jesus is my Jesus' greatest enemy #* Depeche Mode, "Personal Jesus", from the album "Violator", 1989. #*: Your own personal Jesus # An artistic representation of a Christian savior. Interjection # An expletive, whose use is considered blasphemous in some Christian sects. Synonyms * Christ, God, Jesus Christ Translations * Spanish: ¡Jesús! Related terms * Joshua See also * Christ * Jesus of Nazereth * Lion of Judah * Messiah * savior, saviour * Son of David * Son of Man * Yeshua * Everlasting Father * The Beginning and The End ---- Norwegian Proper noun Jesus (genitive and vocative Jesu) # Jesus See also * Kristus * Jesus Kristus * Gud Category:Norwegian proper nouns ---- Portuguese Etymology From , from from . Proper noun # Jesus Christ # . Category:pt:Christianity zh-min-nan:Jesus cs:Jesus de:Jesus et:Jesus eo:Jesus fr:Jesus ko:Jesus io:Jesus it:Jesus sw:Jesus ku:Jesus hu:Jesus no:Jesus pl:Jesus pt:Jesus ru:Jesus simple:Jesus sr:Jesus fi:Jesus sv:Jesus zh:Jesus